Problem: Gabriela bought a new necklace at the store when they were having a $45\%$ off sale. If the regular price of the necklace was $$63$, how much did Gabriela pay with the discount?
First, find the amount of the discount by multiplying the original price of the of the item by the discount. $$63$ $\times$ $45\%$ $=$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $45\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{45}{100}$ which is also equal to $45 \div 100$ $45 \div 100 = 0.45$ Multiply the discount you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of money saved. $0.45$ $\times$ $$63$ $ = $ $$28.35$ Subtract the discount you just found from the original price to get the final price Gabriela paid. $$63$ $-$ $$28.35$ $ = $ $$34.65$ Gabriela paid $$34.65$ for the necklace.